


Fallen in Defeat

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Double Anal Penetration, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Killing, Love Triangles, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oblivious L, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: L went to college to keep an eye on two suspected murderers, evidence showing they are the murderers, but he needs proof. But as he gets to know them, Light and Beyond battle it out to see who gets the cute detective with the hot moans.Needless to say, L is clueless when he becomes the prey for two very insane predators.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Beyond Birthday/L/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 85
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATES WILL BE SLOW 🐌!**
> 
> Commissioned Artwork I requested by Leondraws_arg on the Fiverr website and App. Go check this person out!!

L sat behind the one-way glass, looking through Misa Amane's files. Human female, born on Christmas day, Nineteen years old, pro-Kira supporter to the point she calls herself Kira's queen. She was a famous model, actress, and singer, a very big fanbase now that she publically announced her support for Kira. 

Naturally, she was stalked by the police until she was seen attacking an anti-Kira supporter and demanding death to the man. She was in jail for a few days until she was bailed out, but with the order from L to keep an eye on the attacked man and Misa's social media, the man was died by a heart attack, a day later Misa posted for people to support Kira or risk death for going against the growing god.

L had her immediately arrested and now being interrogated by Watari. She was putting up a hard fight, telling Watari that Kira will kill him and all the investigators that will stand in his way. "So, Kira is a he. Is there any more information you like to give us?" Watari asked.

Misa growl in frustration, bound, and not able to see. If she could, maybe she see those names and reports it back to Kira. "No! You trick me!" Misa cried out. "No trick. We just simply let you talk. Why is Kira so important to you?" Watari asked. "Because I love him! He's righteous! He's justice when others refuse to do what's right!" Misa argued.

"He's nothing without you. You're his number one, politician and spokesperson, to spread Kira's praise and justice. But when L spoke up and tested Kira to kill him, he was useless. He's not a god, he's a man with too much power." Watari said. "What does that suppose to mean?" Misa asked. 

"It means, where does that put you? You claim to really love Kira, you act like you know him personally, has he ever told you that he love you? And I do mean truthfully. As far as I can see, he is using you as a pawn, a very disposable one. If he really cared for you, he would've come for you already. Does he really care about you, about his followers? Think hard about that. I'll be back in a moment." Watari said before walking away, leaving Misa confused.

L hear the door open just when he close Misa Amane's file. "That would get her thinking. Hopefully, a confession if she really knows how to contact Kira." Watari said. L said nothing, knowing that this wasn't going to work. "Have you found something in that file?" Watari asked.

"Yes. She's currently in a relationship with Light Yagami. She was sighted going to and from his house multiple times, but as for the boyfriend, to and from school." L told him. "Is he a suspect?" Watari questioned. "Remember when we assumed Kira may be a student, then that incident with Raye Penber. This is not the first time his name popped up in this investigation. Maybe he's using Misa as a scapegoat for him since he made her draw attention to herself." L explained.

"Well then, this means there's a chance she'll reveal Kira's, or Light's identity once she realized that he doesn't care," Watari said. L nodded but knew better once the heart monitor started rising. "No, this just means she is disposable," L said before getting up. He didn't stay around to see Misa beg for Kira as she suffered a heart attack. 

He had another lead, he wasn't going to watch his old lead die. He walked back upstairs to rest his mind, but he knew his mind would never stop racing long enough to get some sleep. "Long day?" said a voice as L enter his bedroom. He stopped to watch a toy car race down a track set, ending with the car missing the hoop it was supposed to jump through. Near pouted, starting to adjust his set.

"Another blocked lead, but another just opened. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Wammy's." L asked, walking around the set to sit at his desk to message an old friend. "I get lonely at Wammy's, but I'm here because I have a question," Near explained. L typed away, hearing Near get up and walk to him.

He waited until L pressed send for L to give his attention to Near. "What do you do when you want someone who's bad for you?" Near asked. L frowned. "And you think I'm qualified to give you a correct answer?" L asked, wondering why Near came to him rather than Watari, who have years of wisdom to look back on. As for L, he wasn't the one for romantics or attraction.

"I want to know what you think," Near said. L hummed in thought. "Well, I heard everyone has a soulmate, that includes bad people I suppose," L thought. "How do I know when I went too far into this? When am I suppose to stop considering this person?" Near asked, his anxiousness causing him to play with his hair. "When you start regretting," L answered. 

Love or even attraction is complicated, and maybe that's why L steer clear of it. It was a powerful feeling and L wasn't the one to bend. Near nodded, not sure about where he stand right now. Hopefully, he'll know soon before it's too late. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Beyond laid on the couch, waking up mid-day after a long busy night. It took a lot for him to get a healthy human being, kill them, then perform an autopsy to remove a few organs to be sold in the black market. He was a go-to guy when hospitals were too expensive and insurance agencies weren't helping either. So it didn't leave Beyond much of a choice.

To the public, he was a criminal, but in private, he was a savior. Maybe not like Kira, but at least Beyond could say that he was saving some people. He heard a door opened up and a naked Mello walked out, evidence of sex all over his body. Hickies, bruises, Beyond knew he and Matt were always rough with each other. Just like their attitudes.

"I see you had a good night. Does this mean you are going to cook me a good breakfast?" Beyond asked, gaining a finger in return. "What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you back at your place?" Mello asked, taking out a bowl, chocolate milk, and frosted flakes. 

"Matt text me that L contacted him. Just waiting to get close to the guy." Beyond said, sitting up. "Why do you want to kill him? I mean, it's not a problem for me, but as far as I know, he's a decent guy." Mello said. "Do you know how big it is to find out who L is. He hides behind a computer with years of achievement under his belt. So personally, I want to be his downfall. To have his heart in a jar to remember that I beat the greatest detective that ever lived." Beyond said.

Mello rolled his eyes. He knows L so he knew this won't be easy for Beyond. But it's not like he was going to tell the guy. Secrets stay secrets until someone can give him a good profit. That was his living. "Good luck with that," Mello said, eating his breakfast. Matt walked out of the room in his boxers with his computer. 

Beyond looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Goodness Mello, you scratch the hell out of him. Is he that good? I wouldn't mind giving him a test drive." Beyond said while eyeing Matt. Matt ignored him, this wasn't the first nor the last will Beyond suggested sleeping with him. 

Beyond knew better than mess with anything or anyone that belongs to Mello. "But you're a top," Mello said. Beyond shrugged. "First time for everything. Good morning Matt. You look sexy today." Beyond said, throwing in a sweet smile. Mello frowned. "Don't test me, Beyond," Mello warned. 

"Ignoring the flirting, you told me to let you know if L contact me to let you know. Well, he asked me about the whereabouts about a Light Yagami, which I assume this has to do with the Kira investigation." Matt relayed. "What did his pay to get this information?" Mello asked. "Awe, Mello, I'm a good friend. Why can't I get info for free?" Beyond asked. 

Again, Ignored. 

He was so under-appreciated. 

"Five thousand plus a paid vacation to the mountains and a couple of reservations at a few restaurants I already looked up and know you will like. Plus, the hotel is very nice. A nice size pool and jacuzzi, a bar, and a big bedroom I can see you walking around naked in all day." Matt said.

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? In that case, Beyond, you wanted me to cook? What do you want, anything you want." Mello said, already starting to pull out a carton of eggs. "The usual. What did you send to L?" Beyond asked, Mello already getting ready to cook a decent breakfast for Beyond.

"Light is about to start college soon, already enrolled and classes already are chosen. I'm going to send it to L, so most likely L is going to have one to two classes to match Yagami's." Matt informed him. "Wait, so you are saying there's a chance L will be there in person?" Beyond questioned, getting excited.

"Yeah. It's a proper way to observe him and maybe get a confession. My guess, that Misa girl isn't going to show up anymore." Matt said. "Good! She was getting slightly annoying with all the bullshit. It drove my business down from the usual numbers. How am I supposed to run the underground when everyone is getting scared to do shit?" Mello complained.

Beyond chuckled. "I'll see what I can do about that if I got the time. Matt, sign me up. One class with both of them and another with just L. I'll send you the funds to cover the cost and such. I guess I'm going back to school." Beyond said. Matt nodded, already starting the application. 

... 

"I'm serious though, Matt, are you good in bed?" 

"Beyond, leave my boyfriend alone before I throw this pan at your head." 

"Kidding!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Light walked home from the convenient store, sighing when he saw cop cars at his driveway. Ryuk chuckled behind him, Light resisting the urge to look at the shinigami. He knew his actions had consequences, but this was getting annoying. Schooling his features he walked home confused. 

"Dad? What's going on?" He asked. Souichiro didn't look too happy about this either. "Forced search of our house for a strange murder weapon. Wasting their time and ours. Ignore them." He said. "But why? We didn't do anything wrong." Light said. Before Souichiro could answer, he watched a familiar man walk through the front door.

"Watari! Why are you and these investigators in my house? We already went through this that my family is innocent." He argued. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but it was inforced that we do a search through this house. We even have a proper warrant. But as for the reason why, Misa Amane was killed by Kira a few hours ago. Due to her devotion to Kira and her obsession with your son, it gives us a good reason to question him. He never showed much attraction to Misa in return." Watari explained, watching Light closely.

Light crossed his arms. "Of course I loved her. If I didn't, I wouldn't have brought her around my family. Yes, she was obsessive with me, and yes I do get annoyed and want my space, but that doesn't mean I didn't love her any less." Light said, looking sad, but he was internally grateful for her death.

Questioning to him was to be expected, but if things play out, he'll be seeing L real soon. Light killed his lead and gave himself up as a potential suspect and lead. So Light planned ahead. He'll give L what he wants by giving him an innocent person. Well, a slightly innocent person.

After another hour, the investigators left, his father ranting about L and suspecting his family (aka Light), so Light headed up to his room under the excuse to finish packing. Once he closed the door, he whispered for Ryuk to check for anything hidden in his room again. After a quick search, Ryuk return with a negative. "Good. We have to start the plan sooner than later," Light said, taking out the Death Note from his drawer.

He opened it up and pulled a couple of sheets from it and put it in his personal bag he'll keep on him. "Go give this to my cousin. I know he's reluctant, but remind him that he has a promise to uphold. If I go down, I won't hesitate to kill him. But I know him and trust he will do what's right." Light said, giving Ryuk the notebook.

"You seem confident about this plan," Ryuk noted. "Of course I am. All I need is a name. L can't resist taking this chance to get near me, but I'll use it against him. He'll be dead soon enough and nothing will stand in my way." Light said with a promise. Ryuk considered bringing up the eye deal again, but if Light was confident about this plan, well then, this was going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

L, Watari, and Near arrive at the college on move in day, Near looking around with awe. "This is such a prestigious school. I heard they have the best teachers, training, and education. Mr. Yagami has very good taste." Near said. L chuckled as Watari looked around. "This area is pretty big. I hope you have a plan to get close to him." Watari said.

"How did he react when receiving the news of Misa Amane's death?" L asked. Watari crossed his arms. "Like a heartbroken boyfriend, but defensive when we suggested that he was a suspect. A normal routine for all guilty subjects to be honest. It's getting pretty old by now." Watari said. L stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Then I'll adjust to the character Yagami will play at this school. Let's go to my room. You need to set up before Yagami sees you. Near, you'll help me move in around the time he arrives." L said, the two nodding.

L looked down at his feet. He'll have to wear socks at least, maybe soft shoes if the occasion calls for it. Perhaps change his personality to catch the interest of Yagami. L sighed. This was out of his personal comfort, but he had no choice but to do what Kira put him to do. He'll have to investigate personally. "Let's go Ryuzaki," Near call. He'll have to get used to that name as well.

L walked to the car so they could drive to the dorms and get him moved in. The next few hours were filled with L moving to his individual room, Near carrying a few boxes, Watari setting up his computer on the desk and telling him about the few pieces of equipment he was lending to L. From ear mics to mini cameras, L could always get in contact with Watari.

"I best be going. You take care here, L. You know if you need anything, just tell me." Water told him. L chuckled at the old man. You would think L was actually going away for college than using the place as an investigation. "Thank you. And I will. Take care. Near will be out in a few moments." L said.

Watari nodded and took his leave. "We have another hour and a few more boxes to get. Then I'll help you settle in. This is pretty cool you're going to college." Near said. L chuckled. "Let's go," L said. L and Near walked down the hall. On the other side of the hall was Light and his cousin Minoru. Minoru was on his phone as Light looked for his room, Minoru bumping into Near and dropping his phone.

"Oh, sor-" Near halted his speech, seeing a familiar face. Minoru blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't looking. You okay?" Minoru asked. Near picked up the phone and handed it to him. "I'm fine. Here's your phone." Near said. "Thank you," Minoru said before hugging Near. L looked back just as Minoru ran away to catch up with Light, who found his room being next to Ryuzaki. 

"What was that about?" L asked. Near shrugged. "He's probably a hands-y person. I don't know. Let's get the last of your things and unpack." Near said, walking away. L eyed Near's back before looking at the open door. He knew that Light was here, but who was the boy? 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"This place is pretty roomy. Ready to get your things?" Minoru asked. Light looked around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, and it seems untouched. Did L check his room already? Placed anything hidden in here? Light looked at the doorknob. No trace of anything.

Light frowned. He was sure he was going to see L soon. Or a glimpse. Light shook his head. No, that was dumb to assume that. "Yeah, let's get my things," Light said. They walk in the hall, watching the recent two come back with a box. The boy wasn't it, but he could be wrong? Was L really a child? 

Light looked at the elder boy. He seems too chill to be an investigator. Unbothered that he was in the same hall as he was. Light silently growl, frustrated. He didn't know what he was looking for. He was going in blindly while somewhere out there, L was watching him.

They walked passed the other two, Light sighed. He won't stress over this. He has another objective than worry about L. One problem at a time. The next thirty minutes were filled with just stuffing his room with boxes and supplies, not seeing the other two again. Walking in with the last few things, he turned to his room and gasped. "What are you doing in my room?" Light asked.

In his room was his neighbor. "Oh! There you are! I promise I just walked in because the door was open. I was going to ask if you have tape or a thumbtack for my calendar." The stranger said. "Tape?" Light asked, such a small thing to ask for. But his room and stuff didn't seem touch still.

"Yeah. I'm a little unprepared." The stranger said, scratching the back of his head. While a little disappointed, Light plastered on a smile. "Sure, give me a moment. It's in one of these boxes." Light told him before digging in one of his boxes. He told himself that he shouldn't be too high strung anymore.

Nothing was going to happen today or any other day. Being obsessed with this was nothing more but a nuisance. "Here you go, um?" Light said, trying to remember his name. Did the guy tell him? "Oh, Ryuzaki. And Thank you!" Ryuzaki said before walking away. Light shrugged. Whatever. He has to unpack.  


\----------------------------------------------------------  


"Tell me why I have to help you move in?" Matt asked. "Because no one will know your face than Mello. And besides, you look better in a muscle shirt than he does." Beyond said. Matt rolled his eyes. He rather be on his bike than this, but perhaps later. "Let's get this over with. The sooner you are moved in, the sooner you can get off our couch despite having your own place." Matt said, getting out of the car.

"I'm hurt, Matty," Beyond said, placing a hand over his heart. Matt ignored him and got on his phone. If L was really here, he can't be seen by him. There wasn't a good excuse to come up with for why he was helping Beyond move in. "Matt, help," Beyond reminded him.

Matt dismissed him and turned his back towards him. Beyond rolled his eyes and headed inside. Matt dialed the number and pressed the call. After a few moments, the person picked up. "Hello?" Matt smiled. That voice was still soft as ever. "Hey Nate, It's Matt," Matt said. 

He didn't hear a response, but movement before he heard the voice again. "Don't say my name like it's nothing. It's Near. And why are you calling?" Near asked, sounding angry. "C'mon Near, don't be mad. I said I was sorry." Matt said. "Why are you calling so I can hang up," Near asked, annoyed. "I'm outside the dorm. Is L here?" Matt asked.

"Yes, and why are you here?" Near asked. Matt hesitated before saying, "I can't tell you." As expected, Near hung up on him. Matt sighed. "Matt? You okay?" Beyond asked, back from the dorm. Matt cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Let's get you moved in." Matt said sadly, trying not to let it show, but it did. Beyond decided not to ask. When Matt walked in with a box, he saw a door closed next to Light's room number. 

He silently thanked Near, helping Beyond move in next door to L. The whole time, the door stayed closed, sometimes Matt wanted to wait until Near came out so they could speak. Turns out, his stalling paid off as Near finally came out of the room. He looked older, his white hair was longer, his skin giving a light olive tone, and he looked good wearing casual clothes than his usual white clothes.

"Wait, Near!" Matt called. Near turned to him before trying to walk away. Matt caught up and pulled him to a hug. "Get off me!" Near growled trying to push him off. "Near, I'm sorry. When are you going to forgive me?" Matt begged. Near finally pushed him off. 

"Never. You left me, Matt! You and Mello! So as long as I can remember that day, I will never forgive you. Now leave me alone." Near said lowly, whether so L couldn't hear from behind the door or to keep from crying, Matt didn't know, but he got the message. 

Near walked off without ever looking back. Matt turned around to head back to Beyond's room, but caught eyes with someone in Light's room. He didn't look very happy, more pissed off at him for some reason.

Stupid high schooler "Buzz off," Matt said going back to Beyond's room. "Matty, wanna talk?" Beyond asked. "No. Let's just unpack." Matt said, putting Near at the back of his mind. He'll deal with later.


	3. Chapter 3

During the first day, Light, L, and Beyond set up in their rooms the first few hours. Light prepared to play the role of a proper, well-behaved student just like he did in high school. Education was important, but a proper image was more so when it came to people. 

A star student to the teachers, a handsome guy to the women, and a role model for other men. While Kira's image was already starting to be glorified, the face and person of Kira has to be as well. A perfect individual.  


It was too easy.  


He had his calendar up, his schedule up on the wall, and on his phone. And to show that he was also just a regular teenager, a few posters of scandalous women. He set up the television across from his bed, on his desk was proper materials he'll need for homework and such. 

After putting up his clothes, he looked around and sigh. This was... boring. So normal. He wondered if this was how Ryuk felt in the Shinigami realm. Always looking down on people, taking lives sometimes to extend their own, but overall, watching people live the norm of life.

It peeved him a bit thinking of it. He gave L a direct link to him, an opening to get closer to him. Did he not take the bait? Light growled in frustration. Perhaps he should make a bigger bait for L to take. Light got up and took his dorm key and card, and head out. 

He should get an idea of the college he'll be staying at. Maybe even test run his idea of being God of the new world by practicing with a college. Killing inmates that have already been ruled as guilty was too easy, but judging and ruling civilians were different. It'll be based on his own beliefs. 

Criminal acts might come to a stop one day, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be done in secret. And for him to enforce his law one day to his loyal subjects, he'll have to experience it first. It would be stupid to enforce something he couldn't do himself. He walked out of the building and walked around. 

Many families were still moving in or saying goodbye to their college students. Light walked passed, heading towards the middle of campus. College clubs and activities were trying to recruit some freshmen, from all the secretive clubs to sports clubs to request for participating in a few future cultural festivals.

Light signed up to help out the fall/Halloween festival, mostly so he can be viewed as a helpful student by his peers. Again, it was too easy. He talked around, introducing himself as Light Yagami, majoring in Criminal Justice. "Wow! You must be smart to major in that subject." Said one female.

The two others nodded and complimented the way he dressed. Light chuckled, but then his eyes drew to someone who was out of the ordinary and he didn't seem to be trying. The guy walked with a slight slouch, hands in his pockets, with only socks on. 

He looked pale and tired, but when Light finally caught his eyes, he could tell it wasn't true. Despite the bags under his eyes, he looks wide awake and maybe even excited. Or curious was a better word. The man looked away with a slight blush, probably embarrassed to being caught. Then Light remembered that this guy was his roommate. Light shook his head. Such a strange man.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------  


Beyond was annoyed as he walked around campus. The bad part about having Shinigami eyes was that he couldn't select which ones he wanted. He tried to follow L a few minutes after he heard the door closed, but he was regretting it after losing L in the crowd.

It bothered his eyes too much as people crowd around. He could feel a headache coming, groaning, and accidentally bumping to people. This wasn't going as planned and this wasn't going to work today. So Beyond stray away from the groups walk around elsewhere.

He'll take a proper tour later. But looking around, he was glad he did this. He could find a few areas to sneak off with available people if he was requested with another order of organs to "donate" to. It was his living among a few other things. He looked around outside the building and check for cameras and their angles. He spotted a few, frowning. 

He'll have to take the person off-campus then. Perhaps make a move at a few parties if he can befriend a few upperclassmen. Then he can get his hands on some alcohol, but he can't use those bodies for their organs due to intoxication. He'll have to be quick if he wants to make a move here on campus. "What are you doing?" Beyond looked behind him and spotted his prey.

He didn't expect to meet the detective on his terms but he guess now would be okay. "Huh? Oh, I was looking around. I haven't been to a college so high tech before." Beyond said. "Really? You didn't seem too happy a moment ago." L said. It was strange that Beyond could see his name and lifespan so easily, it made him excited like a small child.

"I'm used to being by myself, not being watched twenty-four seven. Who are you anyway to be asking all these questions?" Beyond asked. L flinched, then chuckled. "Sorry. I'm Ryuzaki. I'm majoring in Criminal Justice. Being raised with my father, well, you learn a few habits." L said, sticking out his hand.

Ryuzaki huh? Beyond smiled and shook his hand. Beyond couldn't help but think that L was a beauty, though it seems he tries to downplay it. He was pretty pale, the light seemed to reflect off of his skin like he was an angel. The bags under his dark eyes spoke lack of sleep, but his dark eyes looked alert. His baggy clothes hid L's body, so it made Beyond think what would L look like with tighter clothing.

Beyond smiled. Despite wanting his heart, Beyond made another goal to at least fuck this detective at least once or twice. It was college after all. "Um, my hand?" L said. "Sorry. And my name is Beyond." Beyond said. "Beyond? That's an original name." L said. Beyond chuckled. "I'm an original person. I don't think there is anyone else like me." Beyond said, L raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting. What's your major?" L asked. They walked away from the area Beyond was looking at, L looking around one last time, noting the cameras and their angles. "Forensics," Beyond answered. "Cool, we might have to share a few classes," L said. 

Beyond walked closer to L. Relationships and trust takes time and he knows L wasn't the one to be stupid. This was going to take a while and Beyond will have to be patient. "Good. I'm glad to know I'll have someone I'll know in class." Beyond said in a softer tone. L spared him a glance but said nothing about his tone. Instead, he changed the subject.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


L and Beyond took a look around, but L didn't know what to make off his acquaintance. The guy seemed off walking around and looking at camera angles. As a detective, that was a warning sign. He didn't worry much about Light yet, figuring he wasn't a threat yet. As expected from a distance glance, Light could make himself feel very welcome and draw people towards him. 

An all-around good guy to the public. Building an image already. But when they shared a gaze, there was something unsettling about him. While pushing out good energy to the people around him, L spotted something dark and menacing in Light. It made him blush and back off a bit.

If Kira was Light, it fits too much for him to ignore it. "You okay, Ryuzaki?" Beyond asked. L shook his head and looked at Beyond. Something was off with him too, but it could be put under as L's lack of social skills and not quite trusting anyone who he just met.

Even more when they are being friendly with him. Working and having a professional relationship was something he was used to. "I was in deep thought. Thinking of the easiest way to get to and from class." L said. "We have a week before class starts. Don't go running yourself crazy yet. Look like you haven't been sleeping well anyway." Beyond noted. 

L frowned. Beyond shouldn't talk considering he was sporting light bags under his eyes well. But between L and Beyond, it could be from staying up and partying for Beyond's sake while L looked more like he suffered from insomnia, which is about right. Beyond looked like he was a bad boy partying type, wearing a dark shirt that made him look like he was in a rock band.

His ear-piercings didn't help either. L did appreciate how Beyond's black hair seem to fade to a dark blood red towards the tips of his hair that framed his face. He seems to have a cool vibe that makes L want to relax, but L didn't give in. He wasn't the relaxing type. 

"Said the one who also has dark bags as well," L stated. Beyond bumped him lightly and chuckled. "I have you know this was from working," Beyond informed him. "And mines not?" L said. "Oh, then where did you work?" Beyond asked. "Nightshift worker," L said. "That doesn't tell me where you work," Beyond told him.

"I'm not required to tell you everything about myself," L retorted. Beyond smiled, and L hated to think that it did look nice on him. They headed back to the dorms building to get to the introduction of their dorm leader and such. Just in time, L spotted Light heading in as well. He didn't seem suspicious or out of the ordinary yet.

It wasn't time to get close to him yet. Then L notice Beyond still following him to his door, only to find out Beyond was next door to him. "I'll see you later, Ryuzaki. And truthfully, I hope to know everything about you one day." Beyond said before walking into his room.

L didn't understand that guy nor their relationship to say that now. L looked to the other side of him, Light still standing by the door. Great, even Light witness that. "Seem like you met a friend," Light noted. L wasn't sure if Light meant to say that out loud, but Light didn't retract his words. L shrugged. "I wouldn't call him my friend. Even after what he said. He's... weird." L said.

Light chuckled. "I could almost say the same about you." Light said. L didn't take offense, granted that any outsider looking at L would think of him as weird. "Oh, what makes me seem weird?" L asked. "This morning, you seemed more like a clumsy person. Or at least very unprepared. But now that I remember your name, you score highest on the entrance exams, so it told me that you weren't a fool." Light said.

L watched Light's body language, then his eyes. A young man that cares about academics. Again, there was something unsettling in those eyes, but this time, L didn't look away. "Are you jealous?" L said quietly. He saw Light clench his jaw. So Light doesn't like to be second best.

It made L chuckled. It reminded him of another young man named Mello, wherever he is. "Yes," Light said truthfully. L smiled and unlock his door before looking back at Light. Perhaps this was his chance, but it was different than L originally planned. Let Light, and if he is, Kira chase him instead. "I'm not sorry," L said before closing the door, leaving a fuming Light in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt heard the door close, waking him from his light slumber. His mind was full of Near. He couldn't concentrate on anything else, not even playing games. After dying for the tenth time, Matt gave up any hope. Near, once Mello and Matt's friend, hated them.

He couldn't blame him. But the worse part about this was that Matt didn't regret leaving his friend behind. His good friend he used to play with, nothing. He felt horrible and angry of himself for being so heartless. 

And he begged for Near forgiveness, he still wanted it, but he now felt like he doesn't deserve it. He was angry, and he wanted to let it out. "What's wrong, babe?" Mello asked. Matt looked over at Mello.

He didn't regret leaving with Mello, he never cared much anyway. But Near, he was a painful reminder. "I saw Nate... um, Near today. He wasn't happy to see me." Matt said. Mello shrugged.

"So," he said. Matt never knew what goes through Mello's mind when it came to Near. Mello never liked that subject. "Do you love him?" Matt asked. He received a death glare like no other, already feeling his soul being sent down to hell. 

"Do you want to die tonight?" Mello asked. Matt held his gaze. Mello's death glare was a turn-on for Matt anyway. "I'm just asking, Mello," Matt said. "No! In fact, you can say I hate him!" Mello raised his voice.  


"But you don't hate him."  


"I don't love him!"  


"I meant like brothers."  


"Why didn't you say brothers then?!"  


"Not my fault you thought I meant romantically."  


"If my boyfriend asks about love, I going to think you meant romantically!"  


"Not my problem."  


Mello growled and fired three shots into the wall, next to Matt's head. It was a very sensitive topic. Matt still ducked but had a smile on his face. He knew the cops were going to come by again. 

"You annoy me sometimes," Mello said, frustratedly. Matt chuckled and walked up to Mello, holding him from behind. "And you are so hot," Matt murmured before kissing on Mello's neck. Mello moaned, feeling cool hands come around his waist before turning around and pulling Matt in for a kiss.

Apparently they both had a stressful day. Matt walked Mello backward until his back hit the wall, Matt starting to undress Mello. He wanted to lose himself tonight and focus on one person that gives him life and love. "Do you love him?" Matt asked sadly. 

Mello noticed but didn't stop him. Near would always be the scar that never leaves them, but it wasn't like they wanted it to go away either. "I do," Mello said. Mello stood naked against the wall, Matt rushing to take his off. "Do you regret leaving?" Matt asked.

Mello shook his head. Near was clearly the best, but Mello wanted to be the best too. But the best at what he wants to do rather than carry on the name of someone else and have those shadows of achievements. He wanted to be his own person, no matter how bad or good it was.

He was himself, not the next L. "No. I would do it again." Mello said. Matt nodded, feeling comfort that he wasn't alone. He kissed Mello's body, hearing sounds and whispers he never wanted to stop hearing. Mello's body stiffened when Matt took in his nipple, swirling his tongue around before sucking it, sometimes grazing his teeth on it.

When Matt switched nipples, he reached down and stroke Mello's growing cock. It wouldn't be long until it stood stiff and crying precome. Matt felt hands everywhere on his body, forcing him to go lower.

It was his pleasure. Matt dropped down to his knees and kissed the tip, licking his lips for the taste of precome. Mello whimpered before gripping Matt's hair, trying to hold back from cumming. Matt's mouth was warm, wet, and like a suction cup as if begging Mello to give everything to him.

Every last drop. Mello mentally told himself no while looking at Matt bob his head with hooded eyes, so focus and content with doing this forever. Until Matt looked up at him. Matt held eye contact as he started to deep throat him, deliberately choking himself because he knew he had a gag reflex.

Still, Mello couldn't hold his gaze, feeling the tight throat repeatedly clench around him. Mello was about ready to give him something to really choke on, but Matt removed himself and got up. Matt offered his three fingers to Mello's lips, Mello happily taking them. 

Matt watched, his cock already hard and ready for a hole to pound in, but he gave Mello the enjoyment of licking and nipping his fingers. Matt almost couldn't believe Mello was his. But Matt had a good way to remind himself, removing his fingers. 

Matt was sure Mello was still loose from earlier today, feeling around with his fingers after lifting Mello against the wall. He felt those nails buried in his skin, Matt groaning and moving his fingers faster. The tight rim, his clenching walls, the familiar feel of Mello's prostate that was driving Mello insane and forced Mello to draw new lines on Matt. 

Matt slowed his pace, chuckled softly when Mello moved his own hips to fuck those three fingers. I wasn't enough, whimpering and begging Matt with his eyes for his needed cock. 

To finally use him. He was ready. Matt removed his fingers and carried Mello into the dark bedroom. They didn't need light, they knew each other way too well.  


And maybe that's why Matt had no regrets either.  


He loves Near, forever a kid brother to him, but his heart was always with Mello. Even now, his heart beating too wildly in a familiar rhythm every time he was with Mello. Mello was crazy, reckless, risky, and downright dangerous, everything only Matt can handle and tame.

And as he lubed himself, the only one Mello wanted. Mello asked no one else the day he wanted to leave, only Matt, because he needed him more ways than one. He needed him now. 

Matt pushed in, hearing Mello, feeling Mello, breathing Mello. This is where he wants to be. Not third L, not just a hacker, but above someone silently begging to never leave and keep close. Not a replacement. 

He didn't let Mello adjust, feeling that surprised squeeze around his cock, gaining a groan from him. Matt wanted to forget today, letting his anger go as he aimed for Mello's prostate, replacing his thoughts with needy cries and the burning of lines on his back.  


_I'm sorry, Nate.  
_

_So Sorry.  
_

_Please!  
_

_I'm Sorry!_  


Matt bit down on Mello, crying silently as he came, Mello crying in pain as his toes curling, cumming harshly onto himself. Mello's body shook, his tension leaving him. His lips searched for Matt's lips, Matt instantly returning it sweeter. 

His thrust his cock lightly, Mello humming. Mello might have violent tendencies out of anger, but Matt releases his anger during sex, Mello always ready to take it and enjoy the sweet aftermath. 

Until someone rang the doorbell. 

Police.

Mello whined when Matt slipped out. "That's what happens when you try to shoot me all the time," Matt said calmly. Mello didn't answer, already craving for Matt's cock to be back inside. Matt chuckled. "I'll be back, Mello," Matt said softly. Mello smiled. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, at the end of the school day, Near gathered his books when the last bell rang and headed to his locker in the hallway. He didn't like mingling between people in the crowded hall, Watari wanting Near grow his social skills, was a great pain.

He dreaded going to school, and while he enjoyed the classes and teachers, but the last bell was his saving grace. Near put up the books that he didn't need and grab a few folders full of homework and notes before pausing upon feeling a presence behind him.  


"Hey there,"  


Near turned around, seeing the familiar face from move-in day. "Do you need something, Minoru?" Near asked. Minoru smiled and moved closer to Near. "I just want to talk. You avoided me for some time now. I didn't expect you to see you on move-in day." Minoru said.

Near shrugged. "Just helping my family move in. And future notice, don't be handsy. Someone might take that the wrong way." Near said. Minoru frowned as Near turned around to close his locker. When Near turn to leave, Minoru grabbed his face and kissed him, Near not responding to it because it was a normal thing to him.

He never knew why Minoru kept doing this, maybe waiting for Near to respond. When Minoru finally stopped, he held Near's face close. "Careful, someone might take that the wrong way too," Near said softly. "I hope you take it the wrong way. Go out with me." Minoru demanded.

Near sighed and looked away. He spotted a few other peers looking and talking about them, not the first time being viewed that Near was with this guy. "How many times do I have to say no?" Near said. "As many times I'm going to ask," Minoru responded.

"Alright, then let me ask you a question. Why do you want to go out with me? I don't like you, I'm not interesting, I wasn't the one who came up to talk to you. Why?" Near asked. "Because you interest me. And if you play your cards right, I might be useful to you." Minoru said, then winked before walking away. Minoru didn't even look back, walking away confidently. It irked Near's nerve, something he hasn't felt since his childhood when he had to deal with Mello.  


_"How do I know when I went too far into this? When am I suppose to stop considering this person?" Near asked. "When you start regretting," L answered._  


Well, let's see how far he can go.  


\-----------------------------------------------  


L sat in his room, going through his notes of what he has now. How he managed to pinpoint Kira's location, Raye Penber's death, the moment of observing Light Yagami's home. Then there was Misa Amane. Everything pointed to Light Yagami without a direct link.

If he wasn't bright, he would think Light was always there at the wrong place at the wrong time. Was it a coincidence? Was L looking too much into this? L bit his thumb. Killing Misa Amane was like calling L out, showing how lost L actually was. 

Or weak.  


And here L was in person to watch him.  


So many detectives doubting his constant direction that Light was a suspect, did nothing but made him question himself and his judgment more until he overlooks and slips up. Peace, he needed peace.  


He needed facts.  


L jumped at the knocking at his door. "Ryuzaki! Open up!" L heard from behind the door. L sighed. And then there was this guy, Beyond. Something about him didn't make sense. L closed his computer and got up when Beyond kept knocking and yelling. 

Before L could open the door, he heard Light opening up and telling Beyond to shut up. L opened his door, wondering why Beyond decided to disturb him. "Yes, Beyond?" L asked. "There's going to be a party at the middle of campus like a welcome party to the freshman. Or the seniors going to pick out the freshman girls. Either way, there is going to be beer and meat and you're coming with me." Beyond declared.

"Why?" L asked. "Because it'll be fun. Light, you should go too. Both of you are so uptight. I bet both of you were studying for work we haven't got yet." Beyond accused. L sided eyed Light, who was looking more annoyed at his neighbor. This could be his small chance.

Small bait for Light. "Actually I was looking into that FBI's death by a heart attack at the train station," L said, seeing Light look over at him. "Oh, creepy. Why?" Beyond asked, seeing Light's walls tighten and pay more attention to L. "Because of the Kira thing. If I'm going to be a future detective, I want to get invested soon. My father is a detective too so he approves." L said with a bit of joy, looking more so of a guy just interested in murder than telling the truth.

Beyond shrugged. "Sounds fun and all, but you're still going to the party," Beyond said. "But I'm not good with parties or beer," L said. "Don't care," Beyond stated. L sighed. "Fine," L gave in. "I'm coming too," Light announced before locking up his room.

L wanted to smirk but held back as he locked his own door. "Yes! Let's go, Ryu!" Beyond shouted, tossing an arm over L's shoulders. "Don't call me that," L told him, but was sure it fell on deaf ears. They walked outside, the sun still up and bright. 

His second day at College and he's already getting dragged somewhere. "He's such an idiot," Light commented, walking beside L, putting L in the middle. L smiled. "Yes, quite energetic," L agreed, removing Beyond's arm from around his shoulders. 

Beyond pouted and grabbed L's hand. He wasn't going to lose him in the crowd. L shot him a look while Beyond only winked at him. Light leaned over towards L's ear. "We can ditch him and have a good time of our own if you want?" Light offered.

L turned to Light, a little interested. L smiled at the plan, and that his bait was taken. "Don't think you are going to get away from me, Ryuzaki. You and I are going to have a hell of a good time." Beyond declared. Light walked closer to L, waiting for L's answer.  


Who was he going to choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Alone time with Beyond or Alone time with Light? I'll go with the most popular request. 
> 
> Either way, someone is going to get closer.
> 
> Edit: New rule, can't be both. *looking at you. Yes! You!* 
> 
> Edit 2: *Looking at you GF* One vote. 
> 
> So far: 3 for Light, 2 for Beyond!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be sweet, but the character took over.  
> But I guess this is slightly more in character for both of them.

Beyond dragged Light and L to the barbeque, upperclassmen, and freshmen mingling around. Well, it was more so of the seniors looking at new people and judging. The beer hasn't come out yet since it was still daylight, but they have started serving food. Again, L wasn't much of a big talker but turns out Light and Beyond were.

They said hi to everyone and had small conversations, but whenever L would try to sneak away, one of them would grab him and keep him close. So L really had no choice but to mingle. He met a couple of people, a hyper girl named Misa Amane, a cool woman named Naomi Misora, a senior named Aiber, and an older junior named Anthony Rester. 

L chatted with Anthony more so, getting to know that he had a military background and he was trying to complete school. L was appreciative of his service, bowing to his upperclassman. "How's your first day here?" Anthony asked. "It's pretty good. I'm not much of a social person." L said. Anthony laughed. "Well, you'll get used to it real quick. Join any clubs?" He asked.

"No, I have looked yesterday." L thought. "You should join the festive committee. I'm sure they are going to do a maid cafe around Halloween. You would look good as a butler and the ladies would go crazy for you." Anthony suggested. L thought about it.

On one hand, he wasn't a fan of suits, but on the other hand, Watari would have a field day putting him in a suit. L chuckled. Perhaps for that old man, he'll suffer for him for once. L was about to answer but then they heard cheering in the distance. Aiber looked at the sky.

"I guess it's dark enough. Do you want a drink?" Anthony asked. "No thanks. I don't drink." L told him. Anthony nodded. "Yeah, drinking is bad," then proceeded to go get a drink. L shook his head with a smile but turned his attention to Beyond, who looked like a happy kid. L looked around. Where was Light? "Hey, do you want a drink?" He asked.

L shook his head, someone turning on the music that played on the speakers. "I only drink sweet drinks," L yelled over the music. Beyond looked defeated, then thought to himself. Maybe he could find a sweet drink, but he didn't want to leave L while he goes to find it. L chuckled at Beyond's confusion. L was about to suggest they move away from the party, but then an older woman came up to Beyond, asking for a dance.

Beyond looked at him for permission. L told him to go with a smile, Beyond smiling and planting a kiss onto L's cheek. "I'll be back!" Beyond shouted. L nodded, waving at Beyond until he was lost in the crowd.  


And that's he was pulled away by a hand.  


L was starting to feel like he was kidnapped.  


L looked at the person pulling him away from the crowd, the brown hair flying, his brown eyes and white smile shining in the dying light. L decided to let himself get dragged. Light and L ran away from the loud crowds, going somewhere more secluded, the music faint where they were. 

"I figured you would like to be away from the crowd," Light thought. "And you? I thought you were a people person." L asked. Light shrugged. "It can get tiring. And I don't drink." Light told him. "Beyond isn't going to like you stealing me away from him," L stated. Light rolled his eyes. "He can kiss my ass. He's the one who dragged us here." Light said. "Correction, he dragged me here. You volunteered." L reminded him.

"Smartass," Light commented, L not denying it. The walked a bit in silence, L waiting for the real reason Light wanted him alone, Light trying to gather his thoughts and words. They came across a bench under the archway of trees, the dying light only showing little existence now, the skies orange, red, and purple filling the sky.

"Why would you look into Raye Penber's death?" Light asked. He looked back at L, who was looking at the archway of trees, seeing while fairy lights lit up, the sky getting darker. "I don't like Kira," L told him, before meeting his eyes. Gosh, L looked different under these lights. "Why?" Light asked. Taking a step forward. L stood still but took in Light, who looked so much like perfection. 

Perfect hair, perfect features, even perfect clothes even when he wasn't in a suit. It didn't fit Light at all, but that made him think, what did Light really look like when L didn't hold this front on being a perfect guy? "I don't like that a man gets to decide my fate. What makes him think I don't belong here?" L asked. Light looked at the ground.

"Kira got rid of the criminals that took lives. We should be thanking him. I support Kira." Light said. "And what about the ones that are only doing their jobs? The cops, the detectives, the ones protecting the public? Those criminals were judged by a proper jury, the public." "I think the public would agree with Kira!" Light said, his voice raised.

L smiled. "How does it feel to be perfect? Or to aim for perfection? Kira wants to make a perfect world, but perfect doesn't exist. The truth is," L walks up to Light and grabs his face, "this place is a crooked, dirty place with destructive people because freedom exists. Free will exists. Even the people he doesn't kill, they all monsters. They are dirty, imperfect people." L said quietly.

"Ryuzaki?" Light said quietly. L's eyes looked so stern but his eyes look so soft. "As Kira kills more people he thinks is evil, he becomes eviler than he is willing to see." L said. Light eyes burn with dark passion, making him shiver. They both want to prove the other wrong, not outright saying they were enemies. But the pull and chemistry between them were hot and dangerous. Two forces fighting against each other, and yet being pushed closer together. 

Too dangerous. 

And yet, Light closed the gap between them, the kiss aggressive and sloppy. Light licking his lips, L sucking his, both fighting for dominance. But Light held L's hips and walked him back against a tree, pressing his hips against L's. L wanted to gasp, but Light took the chance to dominate, making L yelp and squeal.

Light claim every part on his mouth, forcing L to give in. Then he felt a hand grip his growing erection through his pants. "Light!" L moaned, shivering against the tree. He turned his head to the side, not able to meet Light's eyes, the intensity was too strong.

"You're wrong," Light told him, L having trouble about what was he wrong about. But Light didn't give him time to think, stroking L's cock through his pants. "Ah! Light! Wait!" L said, his forehead laying on Light's shoulder, moaning and begging Light for more or to wait. He hasn't gotten hard or cum in a long time. He was too sensitive for it. "No L-Light!" L moaned, gripping Light. 

"You sound pretty nice, Ryuzaki." 

Light stopped his hand and looked behind him. Beyond stood there with an open can of beer. L didn't have the patience or energy to process it, sliding down to his knees, holding onto Light's arm. He didn't know if he wanted to beg for more or run. 

No, he needs to stop this. He was too sensitive to deal with this, even worse, with his enemy if that's what they were. Beyond didn't like this scene, of Light getting closer. It meant L was getting closer to Kira. No, he wants L to come get him. But that meant he would have to get rid of Light or take L's attention. "You want Ryuzaki?" Light asked with a smirk, pissing Beyond off.

It was sad that he didn't have a blade on him. He would love to rip that tongue out of his mouth. L stood up shakingly. His legs wobbly, but L focused on his breathing. He felt the other two looking at him, and he felt trapped between the two. 

He wasn't here for romance. He's here to put someone in jail. "I'm going to my room. Leave me alone." L said, then walked away. Dangerous. Both of them. He'll have to be more careful with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone decided to bang on my door super hard like the police or something and It caused my anxiety. So here I am, writing.  
> I'm fine now and hopefully, it won't happen again.

L couldn't sleep that night for two reasons:  


1\. He was trying to figure out a way to get evidence.  


2\. He was trying to get rid of the guilt that came with jacking off.  


"Dammit Light," L groaned, refusing to acknowledge that his pants and underwear were still off. Of the tissues on the floor and the good feeling coursing through his veins.  


Nope.  


Never again.  


When morning came, he got up, put on underwear, and took his toiletries to the bathroom to shower. With his shower shoes on, he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower, letting the warm spray wash away the filth of last night, hopefully gaining a clear mind. He sighed, letting his mind be empty for a moment, a small break to begin the day.  


After his shower, he walked back into his room and paused. He looked around, feeling slightly off as if his privacy was invaded. Nothing looked tampered with. Not even the slightest bit of paper seem to be moved. L looked at his laptop. He was sure the Watari bugged his room while setting up, so L checked. He checked his messages and emails, seeing a confirmation of a small hidden camera for Watari to monitor him. L chuckled and followed the directions to pull it up. Before it can pull up-  


"RYUZAKI!"  


-L slammed his laptop closed and looked behind him. There, by the doorway, was Beyond, a little too perky for the morning. L was going to have to make a habit of closing and locking his doors. "What?" L asked. "Come get breakfast with me. I'm hungry! And you owe me for ditching last night." Beyond demanded. 

"Go- Wait, did you come into my room while I was gone?" L asked. Beyond shrugged. "The door was unlocked. I'm saddened by the lack of posters on the wall. I expected at least a few boy bands. Oh, maybe we can do that after breakfast! We can check out the campus store or maybe check out a few shops outside the campus." Beyond suggested, already thinking about what else to do.

L frown. "All because my door was unlock, doesn't mean come in," L lectured. Beyond pouted. "You still going out with me right? Because I'm not leaving until you do." Beyond told him, making L sigh. "Fine, I'll go with you," L said standing up, feeling the soft robe around his small body. 

"It's a date," Beyond said. "Not a date," L told him. L gathered the clothes he was going to wear, noting that it should be warm outside. Plain white shirt of put a little effort into his choice of clothing? Then he looked at Beyond, everything but L's eyes. Damn these boys. "Beyond," L called. "Yes?" Beyond answered.  


"Get out,"  


"What! Why?"  


"I'm changing!"  


"So? We're both guys."  


"It's different since you are attracted to me."  


"How-"  


"It was obvious."  


"..."  


"Get out."  


"..."  


L wanted to groan. How did he end up with a guy like Beyond to be obsessed by? And he had to be a stubborn one. Beyond looked at him expectantly and L knew he was going to deal with him for a long time.  


"We're going to be late for our... date," L said.  


Beyond smirked. "That's all you had to say. Wear something cute or I'll change you myself. And I am handsy." Beyond said and closed the door. L wanted to go to sleep instead. The nerve of this guy. Who the hell he think he is?  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


Beyond hummed outside the doorway, waiting for L to dress. He looked at Light's door and smirked. Having the shinigami eyes was interesting to him. The fact he knew who both L and Light were, watching them chase each other, and getting on both of their nerves was fun, though he was only hoping to get laid by L only once before he kills him.

But he knew today wasn't that day. Fucking Light had made a move on L first, which meant L was going to go for Light. Beyond chuckled. But now, he was sure Light was planning on getting rid of him too. With Light being Kira, probably with the death note. 

Beyond wished he could see the look on Light's face when Light writes his name down. Beyond wasn't his first real name. He wasn't an idiot. Oh gosh, he wanted to laugh. Light would have to learn how to get rid of him personally than use a notebook. The door opened behind him and wanted to drool. 

There was nothing dramatic about L's choice in clothing, but hot damn, L look sexy in red. L was only wearing dark jeans, a plain, red, short-sleeved shirt, and seem to tame his hair, looking so soft. The red made L's skin look pale, but this time with a bit of color to it. L's arms surprisingly firm with a bit of muscle. In other words...  


Beyond wanted L's ass now.  


"Are you just going to-" Beyond kissed him, grabbing L's face and tasting the lingering toothpaste in L's mouth. L smelled so sweet, making Beyond want to breathe him in more. "Beyond," L manages to say. It wasn't even a moan, just a whispered sound of his name, and Beyond wanted to throw L onto the bed and have his way.  


No  


Not today.  


He stopped the kiss and smirked at either the shock or fear on L's face. "Light took your first kiss, I'm allowed to take your second kiss," Beyond told him. L fumed. "That's not how it works! Wait! No! Don't kiss me ever!" L told him sternly, but Beyond only hummed happily. Beyond could still taste him, smell him, and hear him right now in his head.

_Self control, Beyond. Have a bit of self-control,_ Beyond thought as L locked the door. "Ready for our date!" Beyond said loudly. "It's not a date," L said quietly since he knew Beyond was only going to ignore him. Beyond grabbed L's wrist and marched to get breakfast.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


Light got up to the sound of Beyond calling out to Ryuzaki, grumbling about the guy way to awake this time of the morning. No, he was supposed the be dead. He wrote Beyond's name he remembered during the floor meetings, but here the man was, fucking awake and after Ryuzaki.

Light didn't know why, but he felt pulled towards his neighbor, something amazing he wanted to see happen and be the cause of it. Feeling Ryuzaki against him, shivering and gripping him felt like a win. He never thought the guy to be so sensitive. Ryuzaki sounded amazing.

You would have think Light actually touched his cock with the way he reacted. Was he really that sensitive? Light never had experience with men, only knowledgable about how to prep and such, but... he's in college. Yeah, Kira's nation was still in his mind but...  


Wait.  


He can't get distracted.  


Light looked between his legs, his cock tingling with the memory of Ryuzaki in Light's head. And maybe a bit of a fantasy about Ryuzaki if they had gone further. What would he do? What would he sound like? Fuck. 

He can get distracted for a few minutes. And maybe afterward, he'll look into Beyond. Him having an alias didn't sit right with Light. Light reach for his bottle of lotion. He'll deal with Beyond later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What type of music do you think L would listen too? Suggest some in the comment section.
> 
> Oh, and the maid cafe is going to happen. Who do you want L (dressed as a maid because this author told him to) to spend his night with? It won't be until a few chapters later until I get to it so vote.  
> Light?  
> Beyond?  
> Both? (Yes you can choose both now, lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below beautiful people!


End file.
